Amends
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: Series of one-shots: Featuring Wally and the team's latest addition. Through high jinxs and conversations, will Wally come one step closer to realising he may have found his very own spitfire. Summary for each inside.
1. Amends

"_You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed"_

- Kiss With A Fist, Florence + the Machine

* * *

Summary: Wally tries to master a new skill as Artemis looks on, are they a step closer to making amends?

* * *

A target, he just had to hit a target. How hard could it be? OK so kind of hard, Roy had grown up with the Navajo and Ollie had been shipwrecked on an island and that just makes you good at this sort of stuff. If you ever needed to kill a wild boar or something, GA was your man. Basically, those in the Arrow family had years of practice and loads of money to buy nifty boxing glove trick arrows. And he? Well, he had sophomore Phys Ed to fall back on and some harebrained scheme to mend fences or was it bridges? Wally West stood at the top of a shooting range, in his hands a borrowed bow; Red Arrow had laughed when he'd asked the slightly older red head if he could try. Of course if Roy had known this was all to impress a girl he might have understood, well, that all depended on the girl. And since when was he trying to impress? Wally frowned to himself before glancing over his shoulder to reassure himself that he was in fact alone. Robin was sneaky like that. Making sure the worn, battered arm-guard Roy had also lent him was firmly in place Wally raised the bow and pulled, wincing slightly he forced the string further back; no wonder Roy had such good shoulders. Shaking his thoughts Wally's eyes locked on to the target in front of him, steadying himself he let the arrow fly. To his surprise the arrow was cutting through the air with incredible speed, well it had nothing on Wally but it was something. However, Kid Flash's elation was short lived, instead of continuing straight and true, the arrow began to fall; landing several feet in front of the target the arrowhead embedded in the ground. Placing the bow on the floor Wally zoomed towards the fallen arrow, picking it up he twirled the shaft in-between his fingers marvelling at its balance and the striking red feathers Roy had chosen for fletching. Turning on the balls of his feet Wally headed back to the top of the range, his eyes widened slightly as he saw that he was not alone. He would have given his right arm for it to have been Robin and not her. Artemis was casually leaning against the wall, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Wally asked, trying to judge how much damage control he had to do.

"Long enough..." Artemis spoke slowly, her arms gradually uncrossing and falling to her side.

"I was just messing around..." Wally scratched the back of his neck, bashful. "Besides, like I need to learn how to use a bow. I'm the Fastest Boy Alive." Wally proclaimed, running towards the blonde he dropped the arrow carelessly back into the quiver.

"And what, that makes you better than me? Because you're a ..." Artemis stopped, her mouth shutting abruptly. Breathing through her nose she gave Wally a hard look, the words were fighting to break through but apparently the blonde had wanted to get off on a better foot. "You let the arrow go too quickly..."

"What?" momentarily thrown, Wally showed a brief moment of sincerity in front of the archer.

"Yeah..." Artemis coughed, her cheeks taking on a pink tinge. Wally couldn't help but admire the flush of her skin or the way her eyes seemed to dance. "I can help you? I mean I don't have to... just an idea"

And before he knew it Wally's mouth opened. "I wanted to know what it would be like... if I could do it." His hands thrust firmly into his pockets Wally just about managed to make eye contact with his teammate.

"Why?" Artemis question as she notched an arrow, preparing to fire.

"Because you're like Robin, you rely on the skills that you've learnt. I just run, it might be at superspeed but I got that because I recreated an accident involving lighting and a load of chemicals. Kind of stupid of me, really." Wally paused, "What I'm trying to say is that I don't think I could do it, what you do."

Artemis smiled wanly just as the arrow landed with a thud in the bull's eye.

"And here I was thinking you thought you were better than me..."

"No!" Wally quickly exclaimed, "Its just that Roy's been my buddy for a while now, us second generation guys stick together you know? And well... I'm a little precious about the team."

"I'm not going to mess up if that's what you're worried about!" Artemis' tone became defensive once more.

"What? When did I say that?" Wally took a breath, "I'm trying to be nice to you here..."

"And I'm messing it up," Artemis whispered.

Wally chose to ignore her comment, "well I don't know about you but I'm hungry, wanna go grab a burger?"

"Sure..." the archer smiled. Taking a few steps towards the main complex she glanced over her shoulder, Wally quickly fell into step. "You're always hungry."

"Metabolism thing!" Wally defended good-humouredly. "Keeps me looking trim for the ladies..."

Artemis rolled her eyes - one step at a time it seemed.

* * *

**A/N: **So instead of updating another Wally/Flash fic I have I write this. I know Wally and Linda Park are major endgame but seeing as she's his lightning rod maybe he's allowed a spitfire too. So I hope you guys liked this and let me know what you think!


	2. You scared?

_"3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time_  
_Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low_  
_To the window, to the wall_  
_To the sweat drop down my balls" _

- Get Low, Lil Jon & the Eastside Boyz

_

* * *

_Summary: Having caught Artemis enjoying a rare moment of unbridled fun Wally seeks to tease her about it the only way he knows how - public humiliation.

* * *

Artemis' long blonde hair was trailing down her back as she shuffled about the kitchen; two white ear buds pumping loud, thumping music from her ipod deafened her to anything that might have been going on around her.

"Let me see you get low - you scared, you scared... drop that ass to the floor – you scared, you scared."

Shaking her hips Artemis did a quick spin as she gestured to the window and then to the wall. A few more thrusts later and the young archer was completely lost to the music, so lost in fact, her hip gyrations could only be described as indecent. Dipping low to the floor she slowly brought herself up as she pouted to the empty kitchen. Catching a glimpse of herself in the burnished steel kettle she stopped, this was not what she did. Coughing to herself she tugged at her top; if she had been paying more attention to her surroundings (as any budding superhero invariably failed to do) she would have noticed a shock of red hair sneaking back to the pantry. Grabbing the chocolate bar she had initially come into the kitchen for Artemis made to leave; if she had glanced over her shoulder she would have noticed a pair of green eyes gleaming at the myriad of opportunities that had just opened up to him.

* * *

Kid Flash was out of uniform and bored; his only course of action was to cause mayhem and destruction. Or failing that, piss some people off. Jumping onto one of the many couches littering the team's rec room he placed a casual arm across the back of the sofa and sent the younger boy sitting next to him a winning smile.

"You're good with computers right?"

"Yeah..." Robin looked at his impetuous friend with a certain amount of trepidation, "what do you want Wally?"

"The mainframe computer can theoretically play any song I chose through the comms system right?"  
"Right," Robin affirmed.

"So you could make it play a classic by Lil Jon & the Eastside Boyz?"

"Course... And you want it to play." Robin paused, "A classic by Lil Jon & the Eastside Boyz why?"

"Kicks and giggles..." came Wally's fairly evasive reply.

"Somehow I don't believe you but then there's a lot to be said for plausible deniability."

"So you'll do it?" Wally asked hopefully, he knew he was trying to be nice to her but where was the fun in that?

"Yeah, when did you have in mind?"

"Training..."

Robin nodded as he whipped out his laptop, a couple of seconds typing later and he looked up, "Done."

As the speedster left Robin couldn't help but think he was in for one hell of a training session.

* * *

Dressed in green and flexing her arms Artemis waited for her next opponent; Megan, whilst good with her TK and other Martian abilities, tended to use her powers like a crutch and it was with relative ease that the archer defeated her in single handed combat. Stepping up to the plate the Boy Wonder inclined his head slightly, quietly confident that he was going to win. He'd been trained by frickin' Batman for crying out loud and Bruce was one hell of a taskmaster. Artemis for her part gave a slight nod before taking up a fighting stance as Wally shuffled forward eagerly. The first strains of music could be heard, gradually getting louder and louder. Robin expected Artemis to come flying at with him a roundhouse kick or at least try for an uppercut; but instead her arms hung limply at her sides. Robin could only assume her change in behaviour was due to the music now throbbing through Mount Justice.

"What is this?" Megan asked, completely unfamiliar with Earth hip-hop as her head began to jerk to the beat.

"I believe it is Get Low by Lil Jon & the Eastside Boyz..." Kaldur offered distractedly. The Atlantean's eyes were trained on a rather strange sight; Kid Flash was doing his best to 'shake his booty' in front of Artemis, every time the archer went to hit him he nimbly dodged out of the way.

"3, 6, 9 damn she fine..." Wally crooned as he continued to dance in front of the archer. "You were doing this so enthusiastically earlier, you know you want to!"

"Want to?" Artemis veritably shrieked as she lunged for Wally once more, her fingers just grazing his sleeve. "I want to wring your scrawny little neck. Stand still!"

"No can do." Wally zipped behind Artemis before whispering in her ear, "You scared, you scared..."

"Argh!" Artemis let rip another scream, turning she swiped the speedster's legs out from under him. Following Wally down on to the mat she pinned him firmly beneath her. "You scared? You scared?" she echoed with a definite edge of steel to her voice.

"You know I can vibrate my molecules so fast that I'll phase right through you." Kid Flash countered, his eyes narrowing.

Artemis let up slightly, shock radiating off her. It was all the Wally needed; throwing the blonde he jumped to his feet and began dancing once more. Within seconds Artemis was ready to launch herself at the speedster once more, but a restraining hand prevented her from moving.

"You know, he's pretty much dancing like an idiot - it's only ok because its getting a rise out of you." Behind his domino mask Dick Grayson's eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend?" Artemis asked distrustfully.

"Sure, Wally and I are buddies. But when he's making an ass out of himself, I'm the first one to appreciate it." Robin's smiled widened, "You know he's not all that bad. When you look past the immaturity, bad table manners and I'm pretty sure what's a really bad case of ADD"

"This is your winning endorsement huh?" Artemis asked as a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, Wally was now 'getting low'.

"Hey if you can't handle the bad then you probably don't deserve the good..."

"Are you sure you don't want to date him?" Artemis questioned, her eyebrow raised in amused curiosity.

"Strictly platonic lady," Robin defended.

Artemis laughed before walking towards the still thrusting Wally, "You always this enthusiastic?" she whispered.

Kid Flash stopped dancing, opening his eyes he noticed that not only were the entire team staring at him but bona fide sex goddess, Black Canary, was hiding a smile behind her mouth as she looked at the far wall over his shoulder. Without a seconds hesitation Wally hightailed it out of there.

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't help myself! Having re-watched The Proposal I got a little inspired ... Hope you guys liked it and let me know!


	3. True Grit

"_Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors?"_

- Quelqu'un M'a Dit, Carla Bruni

* * *

**Summary**: The team face up against Bizarro and Kid Flash is the last one standing. With only one thing for it, Wally takes him on and a scared Artemis later chastises him for his actions.

* * *

**Opal City**

The ground quaked beneath their feet; the buildings surrounding them shook to their very foundations as a large hulking figure touched down on the tarmac, hard. Raising both his arms in front of him Bizarro went for a clap, within seconds it had its desired effect; windowpanes shattered, sending shards of glass plummeting down to the street bellow. Wally moved quickly, doing his best to avoid overturned vehicles and spraying fire hydrants, the budding superhero's only thoughts were trained on the civilians currently at risk of being impaled by falling glass. The world had slowed around him; he was doing what Uncle Barry had taught him, skidding to a halt Kid Flash quickly assessed the situation. Grabbing the closest woman to him he flung her over his shoulder, without a seconds thought he ran her out of the danger zone, quickly depositing the woman with an EMT he rushed back; the Flash had evacuated an entire building before a bomb went off, he could do this. Wally had at least a second to get everyone free, a femtosecond would have been a problem, and a picosecond could have presented a challenge but a full second? He might as well have had all the time in the world.**(1)** The last civilian was clear just before the glass hit the floor, nodding his head Kid Flash was away; just in time to see Superboy take a hit to the face and fly backwards. Wally gritted his teeth as his high impact goggles shielded his eyes, why the League hadn't been called in was anyone's guess. Bizarro had all the power of Superman and Connor hadn't even learnt how to fly yet. Looking around him, he could see the majority of teammates stirring in the rubble but not her. Shaking his thoughts Wally tried to formulate a plan - he was the last one standing.

Hitting his comms link he waited for it to flare to life, "Anyone who's still conscious, get ready for a sonic boom. Artemis, I... " He trailed off, this wasn't the time for good byes. Instead his mind became a blissful blank as Bizarro continued to uproot pipes and smash cars in a mindless wave of destruction. He was essentially about to go toe to toe with Superman, speeding out to the city limits Kid Flash doubled back, grimacing he flexed his fist - boy was this going to hurt. Breathing out the speedster tried to calm his nerves and then he was away; running towards Bizarro several cars and hotdog stands lifted up in the air turbulence, normally he tried to keep his speed at about 200 mph but right now he couldn't care less. With every step he took he was pounding up the ground beneath him, he could feel the Speed Force powering him on, moving ever faster - Kid Flash was about to test his mettle. And then he hit it, the sound barrier. It was like he had set off his very own explosion as waves of sound energy poured out around him. Bizarro's head turned as a look of brief shock passed across his features, it was then Wally body slammed into him, the Speed Force granting him a modicum of protection. Before Bizarro had time to orientate himself Kid Flash was sending punch after punch into his side and head, driving the twisted powerhouse backwards.

Shifting were she lay Artemis squinted, Bizarro was currently surrounded by a blur of yellow and red, each enraged punch he swung was nimbly dodged as Wally kept up his jabs. But Kid Flash's luck was about to run out, it was said Superman was faster than a speeding bullet, but no one said by how much. Bizarro had finally caught on and sent Wally careening backwards with a knock to the chin, Artemis' eyes widened in horror.

"MEGAN!" she screamed down her open comms link. The Martian girl heard her and was soon zooming after Kid Flash. At this point Superboy had managed to rejoin the foray, with a guttural yell he was on Bizarro; clasping both his fists together he swung at the monster in front of him. Bizarro staggered backwards but Connor gave no quarter, more punches and kicks were landed with incredible speed and ferocity. Artemis glanced nervously over her shoulder, Megan had managed to catch up with the flying speedster and he was now held limply in her arms as she made her way to the parked ambulances. Both Connor and Kaldur were now tag teaming Bizarro, trying their best to force him backwards. Reaching over her shoulder Artemis was about to notch an arrow; one left and then her quiver was empty. Closing her eyes the archer tried to steady her nerves and not think about prone form of Wally, the idiot. Just going in without a plan, some would call it grit - others stupidity. Her fingers tightened around the arrow as she gently unsheathed it.

"I'd save that if I were you,"

"Robin?" Artemis exclaimed as she turned to face her teammate, "where have you been?"

"Getting this," Robin replied. "I don't tend to carry it around with me..." Unfurling his clenched first he revealed what looked like a long shard of blue, glowing mineral rock.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Blue Kryptonite..." Robin replied. "I need you to shoot Bizarro with it; I'll run distraction. Remember, this is our only hope."

Artemis nodded before taking the piece of Kryptonite, pulling down her hair she fastened the blue rock to the tip of the arrow, feeling it for balance she flinched, it was going to be one hell of a shot. With a Devil-may-care smile the Boy Wonder fired off a de-cel jumpline and he was away. Artemis raised her bow and looked down her crosshairs; the world around her began to swim and eventually disappear, all noise was blocked out. She just needed to hit a big, ugly target. Finally, she let the arrow loose.

* * *

**Mount Justice **

Artemis paced, the battle was over and Bizarro was contained thanks to the arrow she had embedded in his chest. Pulling her cardigan further round her body she slumped onto her bed, Wally was still in the medical bay but she couldn't bring herself to go down and see him. Gritting her teeth the archer stood up, she was allowed to go and see an injured teammate, there was nothing wrong with that. Nothing what's so ever. Flying from her room, she skidded down several corridors before arriving at the clean, white lines of the infirmary. All beds were empty save one, a shock of red hair was just visible, Artemis swallowed. Shuffling into the room she pulled a chair towards the speedster's bed; wincing as the metal legs screeched against the tiled floor. Sitting down she couldn't help but flinch, Wally's face was swollen, a faint purple hue about his right eye. Her own wounds were fairly superficially but then she hadn't taken a direct hit. Scooting forward her hand hovered over Wally's, unsure of whether she should touch him, one side won out and her digits interwove with his as she pulled his hand towards her.

"You idiot..." she hissed, "What were you thinking? I don't care if the Speed Force or whatever it is gives you that protective aura thingy. You. Could. Have. Died. Batman always tells us that we go in with a plan, and you? You're so cocksure that you forget your powers aren't everything. You're not like Connor, I'm pretty sure if he got shot in the eye, the bullet would come off worse but you... you'd..."

"I can steel the velocity from moving objects, so you know bullets aren't really a problem." Wally's green eyes were open as he glanced over at Artemis. "Glad to know you care though..."

"Argh!" Artemis tried to pull her had free as she jumped to her feet but Kid Flash seemed unwilling to let her go.

"I wasn't being stupid... I was doing it for you guys." Wally replied, his eyes sincere as the mirth that was previously dancing there quickly disappeared.

"We... you took him on by yourself."

"I know, but I knew what I was doing."

"You were being stupid!"

Wally smiled ruefully, "And I thought I was doing the honourable thing, you know laying my life down for my fellow man. Being the hero?"  
"I..." Artemis chocked, her eyes filling with tears. Wiping them angrily away she sniffed. "I don't want you to play the hero if it means I might loose you."

Pushing himself up into a sitting position Wally reached out, wiping the stray moisture from the archer's cheek, "That's not how it works and you know that."

"Wally... I." Artemis couldn't bring herself to say anything further, sighing she leant forward. Almost on the brink of escaping, her heart hammered away in her chest, as a mix of feelings swirled in her stomach. Without really registering his actions the red head crossed the gap between them. Their lips were just about brushing; there really wasn't anything in it now.

"But we hate each other..." Artemis whispered.

"Fine line..." Wally returned.

His hand had now sneaked up to the back of her neck, pulling her forward their lips met. Sweet, innocent and soft - the world didn't matter anymore, his wounds didn't matter anymore. There was only her. And for now, she was his.

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1) - **Taken from JLA #77, March '03

OK! So another one... this couple just seems to write itself. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think!

Edit: As it stands Superboy hasn't been given a name on the show but if we go with the comic and what thinks his name should be Conner Kent.


	4. In Brightest Day

"_He's got a brand new car  
Looks like a jaguar  
Its got leather seats  
Its got a CD player  
But I don't wanna talk about it anymore"_

- Buck Rogers, Feeder

* * *

**Summary: **With the Young Justice team receiving a slightly older, taller guest; feelings of jealously begin to stir in Kid Flash

* * *

Wally stiffened; pressing pause on the controller he looked over his shoulder. The cause of his discomfort had been one noise. A perfectly everyday noise. But coming from her? By now, Kid Flash and Robin were staring slack jawed at the sight of Artemis - she had just _giggled_. In fact, both she and Megan were blushing, since when did Artemis blush? Wally's eyes narrowed; sure he'd seen her red in the face plenty of times but that was because she was more often than not yelling at him. This wasn't out of anger - she was being coy. She was flirting! The source of the female demographics' current mood was a boy, no - a guy. Man. Clad in a green light construct which served as his uniform and a green mask; with his perfectly gelled spiky black hair and the most powerful weapon in the universe to complete the look, Kyle Rayner was on leave and had come home to his native Earth.

"Oh please say it..." Megan whispered.

"I don't think I can," Kyle replied, with an apologetic smile.

"Just for us?" it was Artemis who spoke this time; batting her eyelashes she placed her hand on Kyle's rippling bicep.

Wally chocked back a grimace, what was she doing? She looked like a total idiot, no way would Rayner be interested in her. Besides, the guy was quite clearly a gym monkey; his idea of a good time would be to bench press his date. Pfft! Like he couldn't do it if he wanted to, Wally thought somewhat resentfully. By this point it looked like Rayner was about to buckle under the joint efforts of Artemis and Megan.

Blushing slightly, Kyle scratched the back of his head. "Ok, its pretty much:  
In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight  
Let those who worship evil's might,  
Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!"

At that Wally couldn't hold back any longer, a snort escaped him. Artemis' head whipped round and she sent the speedster a hard stare.

"Something funny, Fleet Feet?"

"No..." Wally hunched his shoulders as he sunk into the sofa before muttering under his breath, "At least I don't need a stupid rhyme to use my powers."

"Erm, sorry man. It kind of comes with the gig," Kyle offered with a half smile.

"No, you don't have to defend yourself Kyle," Artemis piped up. "_Kid _Flash over there is just rude."

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed before jumping up and zipping over to her. "I'm 16."

"Well Kyle's 20." Artemis replied with a startling amount of vehemence. "And he's an artist."

"Uh... guys?" Megan tried to interject but her two teammates were too busy playing my horse is better than yours.

"I may be a sophomore in high school but I've read the contents of all the Ivy League colleges' libraries."

"Kyle's a Green Lantern, he was chosen because he shows no fear."

"Artemis?" Kyle hesitated slightly. "It was more of an accident of birth kind of thing. I happened to be there when the last Guardian of Oa was dying."

"You're still the Torch Barer right?" Artemis' rhetorical question served to brush past that minor detail. "And Wally, well he's still a sidekick."

"Nuh uh... Flash has always treated me like his partner." Kid Flash defended, as a definite tint of red coloured his cheeks. "Please Artemis, why are you even trying. Lantern's like totally too old for you anyway."

"Who said I was...?" Artemis questioned, blushing once more.

"Well," Rayner laughed nervously. "Megan, you were going to show me that bio-ship of yours?"

"Of course, please follow me." Megan smiled sweetly before ushering the Green Lantern out of the room.

"You are such a douche!" Artemis yelled when Kyle was out of earshot, shoving Wally in the chest for good measure.

"I am? Seriously what was all of that? All the _giggling_..." Kid Flash spat.

Artemis' eyes suddenly widened in understanding, "Is that it, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of him? That's so stupid," came Kid Flash's defensive reply.

Artemis tried her best to contain her laughter but it was soon bubbling up and escaping her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You're stupid." Wally added before jumping back onto the sofa and resuming his game with Robin. "Oh shut up..."

"Did I say anything?" the Boy Wonder held his hands up in mock surrender, his eyes twinkling behind the glasses.

* * *

**A/N: **So Kyle Rayner is a Green Lantern and in the comics he and Wally are good friends; despite a rocky patch towards the beginning [Wally having grown up with Hal Jordan as GL didn't take to well to Kyle]. Anyway! Slight tweaking of ages and origins but I hope you guys liked it! And let me know.


	5. Credibility

Summary: Artemis injures herself and Wally is the one there to bandage her up, his actions teaching her she doesnt always have to go at it alone and maybe that she doesnt want to anymore.

* * *

"_He taps at my window,_

_Willing that I let him in._

_I don't think I will though,_

_My heart's taken, I wont tell him again."_

- Tap At My Window, Laura Marling

* * *

Falling to the ground Artemis glanced briefly at her damaged arm before swearing, "Shit."

Quickly discarding her bow and quiver the blonde lay flat on her back; clutching her arm to her chest the young superhero tried her best to block out the pain, but the dull throb that was currently coursing along her arm would not be dampened.

"Shit!" Artemis screamed once more, as her vision began to blur thanks to the heavy tear drops that were threatening to fall. She didn't cry, she wasn't allowed to cry. Sucking up the pain she rolled onto her stomach before struggling to her feet. Her father would not have tolerated this. It was a rookie mistake, it was her own fault. Failure and weakness was not acceptable, not in the field at least. Biting down on her lip Artemis tried to distract herself from the throbbing; sniffing she took several steps towards the door leading out from the training room. Artemis sent several cursory glances over her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone, least of all Batman. Big tall and scary was all about pushing himself to his own limits and when he met them, dosing on a concoction of drugs that could stun a bull rhino until the mission was finished. But when it came to every other person, they had to know their limits and stick to them. Artemis winced, she could almost feel her wrist swelling up as she held it to her chest. Holding a bow, let alone using it, would be ruled out and she would be sidelined. The archer grit her teeth, that was not going to happen. Wobbling to the kitchen she saw the large industrial freezer, her one goal a bag of ice and something cold to drink.

Freezing in her tracks Artemis tried to control her breathing; at least two people were currently walking down the corridor.

"Aw man... this is awesome!" the jubilant, irrepressible Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry about it – least I could do after you guys let me crash here," Kyle Rayner muttered modestly. "Its not my greatest piece but it was the best I could do at such short notice."

"No seriously, its amazing." Wally stopped for breath, "mind taking this to the rec room whilst I get us something to drink?"

"Sure..." Kyle nodded his assent before taking back the rolled up canvas.

Wally grinned before dashing off to the kitchen, coming to a full stop the red head just managed to avoid the shirking Artemis.

"Um..." the speedster offered, doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"I'm just going." Artemis muttered, doing her best to hide her injured arm. Sidestepping the red head she inwardly cursed, maybe she'd con Megan into getting her an ice drink and tea towel.

"Hold up!" one hand was suddenly hovering in front of the archer's chest as Wally's green eyes scrutinised her slumped form. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asked, his voice quite suddenly softening.

"Noth..." Artemis paused, they were supposed to be in a team, was there any point lying to them about an injury? "I hurt my arm when I was practicing."

"Can I see it?" Wally asked, his voice astoundingly tender.

"Why? Are you some sort of doctor?" Artemis spat on reflex, her eyes narrowed in animosity.

"Its in both our interests if I do look at it. But if you want to pull a Batman. Then. Be. My. Guest." Wally countered, pulling himself away from Artemis, anger beginning to bubble to the surface. Why was she so damn stubborn? They were supposed to be in a team and teammates helped each other out. That's how it worked.

"I..." Artemis stuttered her eyes firmly fixed at the clock directly over Wally's left shoulder. "I'm not supposed to get hurt."

Wally's forehead creased ever so slightly, as his anger quickly evaporated. "It doesn't matter if we get hurt, so long as we acknowledge it and treat it. Otherwise you know we'll be doing a..." Wally held both his hands next to his heads as his fingers formed two pointed ears and did his best to scowl. Robin had it down to a tee. Despite herself Artemis snorted, some semblance of humour creeping into her eyes. Slowly flexing her arm she held out her damaged wrist for Wally to inspect. His fingers were surprisingly soft as he gently turned her hand this way and that, flinching ever so slightly when she sucked back a hiss of pain. Wally was completely focused on the task at hand it gave Artemis a chance to study his features; freckles smattered across the bridge of his nose as vibrant green eyes studied her arm keenly, his red hair unruly as always. Artemis sighed. A non-pain related sigh, blushing furiously she struggled to lower her breathing. Luckily for her Wally was too engrossed with checking whether she had any breaks in her arm.

"I need to get some things..." he muttered and he was gone. No sooner had Artemis registered that he was no longer touching her and quite unexpectedly sunk into a disappointment-fuelled funk and Wally was back. His nimble fingers bandaging up her arm before he pressed a bag of cold ice to her limb.

"How'd you know what to do?" Artemis questioned, doing her best to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

Wally smiled ruefully, "I read a lot. Don't tell anyone though."

"Why can't I tell anyone?" Artemis inquired, her eyes now locked with his.

"Like I totally don't want my cred to take a hit."

"Your cred?" Artemis reiterated, taking back her arm and giving the speedster a hard look.

"Yeah!"

"Sorry to break this to you Wally. But you don't have any cred, street or otherwise." With that Artemis made to move out of the kitchen.

"So not called for!" Wally called out, easily catching up with the archer.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the blonde's mouth, "Ok, so you have some cred in my books."

"I do?" Wally exclaimed, shock clearly stamped across his features.

Artemis raised her arm, shaking it slightly, "Thanks." Her voice was a scant whisper as her blue eyes darted this way and that. For a moment Wally didn't answer, instead he took steps out of the kitchen, Artemis subconsciously following the speedster into the rec room.

"No worries," Wally eventually offered, smiling as he spoke. "Teammates remember?" quickly gesturing over his shoulder, he drew the archer's attention to a canvas that was currently being tacked up by Kyle. Six individuals were perfectly captured in charcoal, each and every one of them smiling. Artemis nodded, a lump forming in her throat - teammates. Teammates didn't come down on you like a tone of bricks when you did something wrong. Teammates were there for you. Teammates deserved the truth.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter assuming most people were clued up on Artemis' origins. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and this particular installment takes places shortly after Buck Rogers. Let me know what you think! Cheers


	6. Faint Heart

Summary: House parties and beer = normal. But does Wally include in Artemis' definition of the word?

* * *

_"That kiss it lasted too long  
And we probably shouldn't have danced to that song  
It was nothing  
It was everything  
It's really such a shame  
It's so hard to explain to you"_

- That Kiss, The Courteeners

* * *

Artemis wobbled on her feet, glancing down she stared resentfully at the cup of beer held loosely in her hand. She didn't even _like_ beer. But it was what you did. She had been presented with the prospect of high school parties and that chance to be _normal_ when she received the scholarship. So maybe she was allowed to be normal at her old school, but now she was with the children of the affluent and moneyed. Now she was the young girl with great expectations. But that was normal. Worrying about how to please your parents or get the cute guy to notice you – that was normal. There was _nothing_ overrated about normalcy; not when you had a paraplegic mother and a father who would sooner shoot you than lend you $30 for the dress you just had to have. Artemis winced, alcohol made her sentimental. Quickly placing the offending receptacle on a nearby table she tried to ignore the two couples that were currently in the process of determining whether they would be losing their virginities that night. Artemis shuddered, she had enough problems with her Dad, saving the world and a guy that seemed to dog her every waking footstep; she didn't need to think about the fact the V card was sitting proudly amongst the rest of the jokers and knaves she played so close to the chest. Not paying heed to where she was going she tripped up the stairs leading towards the upper floors and bedrooms, hopefully she would find somewhere in the maze of a house that would be empty and devoid of semi naked teenagers desperate to get their rocks off.

At the end of a gradually darkening corridor, a door stood ajar revealing what looked to be an empty office. Artemis barely managed to suppress the sigh of relief that so readily came whenever she was forced into the company of her new classmates. She didn't even know why she was here. Right. Amelia had extended an invitation to her, promising they'd stick together; but as it happens, Adam Johnson, star of the JV football team, was far too alluring. Artemis sat down on a wing-backed leather chair, the brown upholstery warm and soft, retaining the smell of cigar smoke and port.

"Shit..." a voice sounded out behind her, Artemis stiffened. Any other time she would have had the drop on the intruder but not tonight. Tonight she was trying normal. Tonight she was not a superhero.

"Shit..." the voice sounded again. "Hey, do you have a napkin?" the voice called out to Artemis, the blonde girl instinctively ducked. Apparently, the chair had not provided as much cover as she would have liked.

"Seriously I can still see you..." the voice was amused, familiar, in every sense of the word.

"I don't, sorry." Artemis called out. Thankful she hadn't reached the stage of slurring.

"Completely ruined the shirt I'm wearing." The voice was apparently offering up a running commentary, as (judging by the noises being issued from the other side of the room) the visitor attempted to look for something in the office desk.

"Oh," Artemis replied, somewhat inarticulately.

"Yes!" the voice exclaimed.

"You got something?" the words tumbled out of the archer's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Yup," the stranger shuffled for a few moments. Wandering towards the chair opposite Artemis he sat down, his face still facing the ground as he attempted to dab at his shirt. Artemis hissed. Red hair. Freckles. Wally.

The speedster still hadn't recognised her, obviously paying too much attention to the task at hand. All of Batman's drills about constant vigilance didn't apply at house parties. The blonde's eyes narrowed, the speedster didn't even come from Gotham. What the hell was he doing here? She had to say something soon; he'd notice her eventually. Or she could try sneaking out the window or something. Any other night, she would have trusted herself to volt down to the ground. But tonight, she was normal remember? Artemis coughed, hoping Wally would look up. He didn't. Artemis wanted to roll her eyes.

"Wally..." she practically growled, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Wha...?" the red head looked up momentarily, his green eyes widening.

"What are you going here?" he asked just as Artemis finished posing the very same question. The two teammates sprung to their feet, Artemis being slightly slower on the uptake. She really _hated _beer.

"I was invited... by a friend." Wally offered, his eyes darting this way and that.  
"Which friend?" Artemis demanded.  
"So not the point right now..." Wally countered.

"No..." Artemis conceded, her eyes pensive. Her mind was skipping over various thoughts, trying to form some sort of logical thought process. And then like a thunderbolt - she was a girl. Wally, whilst being obnoxious and immature, was a boy. She was at a house party and trying normal. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the way his green eyes looked in the dim light of the study, maybe it was because she was trying normal. Or, maybe it was because she was tired of lying to herself. Whatever the reason, Artemis was quickly crossing the floor towards the speedster and yanking the tissue from his hands as she pulled down on his shirt collar. Stumbling ever so slightly Wally bumped into her, their noses touching; not daring to breathe Artemis willed herself to lean in that extra bit. She could count every freckle on his nose, every eyelash that framed his expressive eyes. Every beautiful contour of his face that had become so familiar was now so close to her, with the promise of becoming closer still. Artemis began to waver, her heart beating furiously against her chest. Faint heart. As if Wally had sensed her skittishness his lips touched hers. It wasn't sparks, it wasn't fireworks; nothing like that. All she knew was that if felt good. It felt normal.

* * *

**A/N: **Incidentally, during my second year of uni I lived round the corner from the house where the video for the above song was filmed. Anyway, I started out writing something completely different but that didn't really go anywhere. So out poured this. I hope you like it. I apologise if its seems ridiculous and OOC but I tried to explain Artemis' thought pattern. But then it might just be my deluded ramblings, up at horrible hour to travel across London for work... So, l hope you liked it and let me know what you think!


	7. Passing

"_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_

_Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety."_

- Signal Fire, Snow Patrol

* * *

Summary: Set in the near future Wally faces a loss of his very own – a death in the family.

* * *

The bedroom was cold, empty and unwelcoming. Wally bit his lip, his thoughts swimming, his emotions oscillating from utter desolation to raging anger. The desire to throw up surged through him. Clenching his fist he forced it down. From now on he was alone – he had to deal with it. Wally rarely stayed the night at Mount Justice; much preferring his own, comfier bed in Central City. But tonight, tonight he couldn't bring himself to go back to the metropolis he ordinarily called home. Hitting his head against the door the speedster slowly slid to the floor before pulling his knees into his chest. Hot tears were beginning to well and with every second he was losing the will to hold them back. He blinked and his cheeks were damp, his body shaking as unbridled sobs rattled his chest. Screwing his eyes shut he tried to regulate his breathing, slow down, calm down and stop. But he couldn't. Not when... a fresh wave of anguish hit him. Like his very heart were being ripped from his chest and smashed against the ground. Smashed into small shards of nothingness. So small that he could never hope to pick them up. Beyond repair. It was like he physically hurt, pain shooting through him as he forced himself to breathe. Each laboured breath a reminder that he was the fastest man alive and... Wally gasped, lurching forward, his hands digging into the thin carpet. He couldn't think about it – it was too new, too fresh. Too painful.

Quietly the door to the bedroom opened. A familiar scent rushing into the room but it was soon lost to the overwhelming smell of french-fries and burgers. She didn't know how long he'd been lying there. They had all thought it was for the best if they left him alone. Gave him space, room to breathe. Or was it grieve? Artemis shook her head, placing the plate on the empty bedside table she quickly dropped to the floor, her feet crossing underneath her. Glancing over at the red head she choked back her own sob, Wally was curled up into a ball as his tear stained face stared blankly at her. The archer knew the teen would be starving but even the allure of junk food could not bring him out of his dazed state. She wasn't good at this; she never really stuck around to see what happened after the carnage and destruction. Slowly but surely she placed her hand on the floor, inch by inch it snuck closer to Wally; glancing towards the undressed window Artemis fought back her own tears. Wally bounced off the walls and chattered inanely, full of life and vigour. This was not the Wally West that she spent hours of the day screaming at. But then isn't death supposed to change people? A slight bump to her fingers caused her to jolt back to the small room; Wally's hand had reached for hers. Quickly clasping it she shuffled forward until she could place their interwoven digits in her lap.

"He's gone..." Wally rasped out, his usually vibrant green eyes hollow.

Artemis nodded slowly, deliberating her words to come. "I know it's not ok. I know there's nothing I can really say that will change things. But I do need you to know that I am sorry. That if you need to shout at someone, hit them, cry on them or just sit with them until you need to do all of that... I'm here."

The grip on Artemis' hand tightened, Wally's eyes flickered with life. Even in the depths of his grief he knew that he wasn't really alone. She had picked up the first piece and it was hers.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh... ok so its kind of angsty but I hope I've done it in a fresh way? I was alluding to Barry Allen's death with the Fastest Man Alive stuff. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please let me know!


	8. Eternity In An Hour

_One journey for you but it's worth it_

_One life here with me and it's magic_

_One journey for you but it's worth it_

_One life here with me and it's magic_

- Magic, Ladyhawke

* * *

They had two hours. Two hours until the rest of the team would be able to get to them out. Two hours of subzero temperatures. Two hours stuck between four walls with one other person. Artemis shuddered and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the temperature. Artemis sent her companion a side long glance, he was already chalking lines on the wall. The archer scowled, they really hadn't been in there all that long - the kid had the concentration span of a gnat, idiot. Artemis shuffled backwards into the wall, closing her eyes as she did so. Two hours was easy. She could handle two hours.

Two hours to Wally West was an awfully long time. He could do a lot with two hours. But sitting on his ass next to a girl that quite obviously hated him, in what might as well have been Antarctica, because it was just _so_ cold, there really wasn't a lot he could do with his time. All two hours of it. Having figured out the difference between stalagmites and stalactites and counted how many were present in the cave they were currently sojourning in. Having looked for any possible escape route, the sum total of 15 times. Having figured out just how long he would last without food before falling into a coma. Having wondered how many people would cry at his funeral; Robin having located his emaciated corpse half strangled by the long dead Artemis. Wally West was now bored and it had only been five minutes.

Artemis peeked one eye open, Wally was currently moving so fast he was an indistinguishable blur of colour. Red and orange zipping from one side of the cave to the other. Every so often he would stop momentarily, his eyes darting around so quickly the archer felt queasy just looking at him. His whole body was practically thrumming with unused energy.

"Would you just sit down," the blonde demanded.

"But I've done that already…" Wally whined, as he came to a sudden crouch at Artemis' side.

"For what, the grand total of a minute?" Artemis spat.

"Right…" Wally replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"So how are you are bored of that already?" the archer screeched.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Wally questioned.

"What, that a toddler would do a better job of this than you are? That, I'm very much aware of…" Artemis' eyes narrowed as she gave Wally a withering glare.

Wally hid a smile as Artemis sent him her most poisonous of stares. He could literally count every blemish scattered across her fair skin and have time left over to count each curled eyelash in the seconds it took for her to blink. Every strand of her blonde hair was as familiar to him as his own fiery locks. Her cerulean orbs were alight with a mixture of anger and annoyance; the speedster couldn't help but wonder what would happen if her kissed her. What if he pressed his lips against her parted mouth? Would those eyes spark even more, sending waves of red-hot searing hatred towards him, or would she soften against him, would the proverbial ice be melted?

"I'm the Fastest Boy Alive remember? I don't just run quick, I do pretty much everything quickly… my brain works quickly. I actually have to make a conscious effort to slow down for you guys…" Wally replied patiently.

"So…" Artemis began, her eyes wavering. "How do you stand having conversations people?"

"Its not your fault that you have absolutely no hope of keeping up with me..." Wally grinned, self-congratulatory. "I'm the one that's got the speed thing, I have to deal with it. Besides, if you really want to know what another person thinks, you'd wait for as long as it takes."

"And you always want to know what I have to say?" Artemis replied shrewdly, leaning further into Wally, telling herself that it was the cold.

Wally's breath hitched for about half a second. She was closer to him now than she had ever voluntarily been before, her skin was smooth and creamy, just begging to be touched. He could just lean down, her eyes were still wary but there was less anger now. Something else instead - was it sympathy? The archer licked her lips and Wally stifled a groan, his eyes fixated on her lips as they slowly parted. What would happen if he kissed her?

"Yes." Wally replied simply, "I could listen to you forever…"

The archer snorted, "Seeing as how easily you get bored, I don't really believe you."

"Hey!" the red head exclaimed. "I wouldn't get bored of you… we have too much fun."

At this Artemis out right laughed, "I could think of others ways of having fun that doesn't involve yelling at you."

"Really?" Wally questioned, his voice heavy with unspoken suggestion.

"Right," Artemis nodded, her shoulders bumping against Wally's.

Artemis' eyes had lost all of their previous emotion, now there was something indescribable lurking there. Her mouth was parted as she breathed heavily, her pupils contracting and her heart racing. Wally budged forward a fraction of a centimetre, his warm breath hitting the archer's neck and he could see the goose bumps rise. She was right next to him now, her body heat intermingling with his own. Their hands so close to touching. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

"Can you think of anything off the top of your head?" Wally muttered, his nose brushing hers lightly.

"One thing comes to mind…" Artemis swallowed thickly, their lips were so close they might as well have been touching; she wondered if he was a good kisser.

Maybe now wasn't the time for wondering, maybe it was time for doing and so Wally kissed her. In an instant she was kissing him back - two hours couldn't be long enough.

* * *

**A/N: ** less angsty and a bit more fluff-ish... I'm not sure what I was trying to do really comes across so erm. I'm sorry. Anyway, despite that, I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think


	9. Defamatory

Summary: Artemis throws a fit over a newspaper article concerning her relation

* * *

_"Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart?  
As well as your body, and can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love?  
As well as your folly and can you kneel before the king and say  
__I'm clean, I'm clean?"_

- White Blank Page, Mumford and Sons

* * *

Two slender hands gripped the daily publication tightly, having read the headline and the majority of the article the same delicate fingers clamped down in a vice like grip; crumpling up the thin paper. Artemis quivered, silent rage was beginning to well up inside of her, forcing down thoughts that would most probably get her a life sentence the archer took deep, calming breaths. Heading towards the kitchen she sought to find a way that would destroy every printed word, permanently. Artemis paused just as she was about to spark the hob to life, a roaring gas fire would undoubtedly destroy every slanderous word. But instead of continuing on her mission she headed into the living room, there the whole team sat - the Boy Wonder in fits of unrestrained laughter. Upon catching sight of the blonde a fresh wave of giggles erupted.

"For someone that's spent the better part of his life with a sociopathic and reclusive flying rodent you sure haven't lost the ability to laugh..." Artemis spat, her hands tightening their grip round the rolled up newspaper.

Robin smirked, "Trust me, this..." the Gothamite waved his own copy of the rag tauntingly." Would at least get Bats to crack a smile."

"Argh!" Artemis screamed, lunging towards Robin, her arms flaying.

The vigilante dodged nimbly out of the way, "Hey, I didn't write the thing! Besides Wally's escaped pretty easy... Wouldn't you say?"

The archer flushed a slight pink before turning her murderous gaze on the cowering red head.

"I didn't do anything!" Wally defended after a very audible gulp.

"But if you hadn't pushed me down they wouldn't have that damn picture and they wouldn't have a damn story!" Artemis' voice was surprisingly even as she stared the speedster down.

Suddenly Wally snapped, "oh so next time you just want me to let you die to save the minor embarrassment of being written about in a gossip magazine. Suits me fine."

The speedster stepped towards Artemis - they were now toe to toe.

"You know what - if it saves me from being linked with you? I'd sooner be dead." The archer growled, vehement.

"Well..." Wally floundered only momentarily. "I'll definitely leave you to be zapped into oblivion next time."

The two team-mates were standing directly opposite each other, both breathing heavily.

Robin chuckled dryly, "right and there's absolutely _nothing _going on. That journalist sure has a good imagination."

Artemis let out a strangled scream before snatching another copy of the newspaper from Wally's hands and adding it to her own. Turning on her heel she flounced towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Artemis?" Wally called out hesitantly. "Don't do anything stupid now."

The archer paused, her hand resting on the hob. Right, Megan really didn't like fire. The blonde wracked her brains for something equally as effective - blender. Wrenching open a far cupboard she pulled out a large, shiny chrome number, grinning wickedly she plugged the appliance in.

"Uh... Artemis?" Wally called out hesitantly.

"Not listening West," came her clipped response. Placing the newspapers into the blender she turned it on and within seconds the full page article speculating on the tender love affair between two budding superheroes - clearly evidenced by Kid Flash's actions - was destroyed. With every spin of the small blades Artemis visibly relaxed. She didn't have to think about her being romantically involved with Wally.

"Artemis?" The speedster called for her attention.

"Mhmm..."

"You know that there's a bunch of other copies out there right? Plus there is that fan site..."

Artemis slowly turned to face the speedster - her face thunderous.

"What website?"

"Oh well... It's just this fan site thing - no big deal." Wally chuckled nervously.

"What do they write about?" Her voice was a deadly hiss.

"Um...us?" Wally quailed under the sheer weight of Artemis' glare.

"You're telling me that they think we're... Together?"

"Right,"

"How do you know about this?" Artemis demanded, her hands pushing against Wally's shoulders causing him to stumble into the kitchen cabinet.

"I Google myself..." Wally squeaked, his voice raising several octaves - now a passable mezzo soprano.

"What exactly do they say about us?" Artemis grumbled.

"Nothing..." Quite suddenly the archer struck out with her hands, grabbing Wally around the neck. "Much!" The speedster yelped.

"Explain. Now." Artemis' eyes levelled with Wally's and her voice sang with steel.

"Just that… they seem to think we don't actually hate each other, that subconsciously we just want to jump each others bones and because we wont admit it, our actions betray our true feelings."

Artemis suddenly dropped her grip, jumping backwards she sent Wally an indescribable look.

"That's ridiculous!" the archer exclaimed.

"Exactly…" Wally nodded in agreement. "Like I'd have hidden for feelings for you." The speedster did his best to laugh dismissively, but Artemis' blue eyes had caught the light and suddenly he found it hard to think.

"Totally not possible..." Artemis conceded, her voice dropping into a whisper. Wringing her hands behind her back the archer tried to drag her eyes away from the tiled floor - he wasn't even that good looking!

"I don't even _like _blondes." Wally offered, his green eyes wide.

"Right and we hate each other," Artemis nodded fervently. But her words were hollow and unconvincing. She didn't hate him and she was pretty sure he didn't hate her.

"Well… hate's kind of a strong word," Wally muttered, shuffling forwards.

"Strongly dislike?" Artemis suggested, her feet mirroring Wally's.

The speedster's green eyes glanced upwards, his pupils contracting as he pulled the now much closer form of Artemis into focus. "Dislike even…"

Artemis hands were beginning to shake, she didn't do this, she didn't listen to her feelings. It was stupid, but the archer was fast learning Wally West made her act incredibly stupidly. "Maybe try that in the positive…"

"Like?" Wally's voice was raised in a gentle question.

Artemis nodded. So much for defamation.

* * *

**A/N: **For the life of me I cant remember if YJ is strictly a covert team but lets say the public do know about them etc. Anyway - I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think!


	10. If Music Be the Food of Love

**Summary: Wally's taking up a new hobby, Artemis takes offence.**

* * *

"_I will remember your face  
'Cause I am still in love with that place  
But when the stars are the only things we share  
Will you be there?"_

_ - _Atlas Hands, Benjamin Francis Leftwitch

* * *

"Do you think she'd go for me?" Wally questioned as his eyes skimmed over several reams of paper, an acoustic guitar held loosely in his hands.

"Go for you? She's way too old..." Robin countered, holding a glossy magazine out in front of him, half squinting at a picture.

"Hey, last I heard Roy was totally in there..."

"Roy? And Huntress? No way!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed. "Besides she totally has a thing for Batman."

"I thought that was Catwoman?" Kid Flash shot back, his eyes still fixed to the piece of paper laid out in front of him.

Robin snorted, "They all have a thing for Batman..."

"Mmm," Wally nodded slowly. "Maybe they _like_ the scary. Do you think I should work on my colour scheme, go for dark and broody?"

"It really doesn't matter how nice the package is..." a voice shot out from behind the two friends. "If the gift sucks, you're always going to return it."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it – who'd send you a gift?" Wally shot back, his eyes finally dragging away from the text in front of him to stare vehemently at Artemis.

"Touché..." the blonde nodded ever so slightly as she jumped onto a free sofa, landing heavily with her head on a cushion, legs extended over the armrest.

Wally didn't reply, his attention once more on the papers and guitar.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Robin finally asked, his blue eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses were narrowed inquisitively.

"Learning the guitar..." Wally replied hurriedly before trying out a couple of chords.

"Why?" Dick countered.

"Because... girls like musicians."

Artemis snorted as she looked up from one of the many magazines Megan religiously collected. "Do I have to say it..."

"No." Wally countered petulantly.

Artemis grinned triumphantly, getting a rise out of Wally West was fast becoming her all time favourite activity. Robin merely rolled his eyes, the two team-mates should just kiss and get it over with, he had enough of watching Bruce and Selena run across rooftops playing the ultimate game of cat and mouse; he didn't need it from Wally and Artemis as well. Robin rose to his feet, giving his team-mates a small wave.

"I've gotta get back to Gotham – I'll catch you guys later."

"Dude! We totally haven't played..." Wally began to exclaim, scandalised.

"When the Flash turns into Batman and thinks locking you in a trunk, _underwater, _is a good way to both test and punish you for being late then we can see about not going home when ordered," Robin rejoined.

"But..." Wally started, before being greeted by a stare; although hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, it still managed to wither. "Oh ok…"

* * *

Robin had been gone for at least 10 minutes and Wally was already coming out with strained melodies. His eyes screwed up in concentration as he plucked furiously at the strings. Artemis sighed from across the room, turning the pages of yet another magazine.

"She's not even that hot…" the blonde archer muttered, as another article featuring the same action shot of Huntress leaping head long off a building, cloak splayed out behind her as she dove recklessly over the side of a high-rise in an effort to save a falling civilian.

"Huntress?" Wally hid a smile. "Total babe."

"What? Her eyes are too close together and her legs… way too long."

Wally looked up from his guitar, "Believe me, a woman's legs can never be too long."

"Like you know anything about women," Artemis shot back. A faint smirk playing about her mouth.

"I know plenty about women," Wally defended. "And when I've mastered this, it'll be like taking candy from a baby. Not that I do that or anything."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "Shame playing the guitar wont fix your personality."

"You know what, I think you're the one that needs the personality transplant. Everyone else loves me." Wally grinned, flashing his pearly whites.

The archer snorted, "Product of your deluded little brain…"

"I'm the delusional one? Right…" Wally nodded slowly, as if he were dealing with learning impaired.

"If you think playing an instrument is going to get a girl to like you? Then yes… deluded is the word."

"Well what do you think I should do?" Wally replied, placing the guitar next to him and rising to his feet.

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot you might realise that you don't need a damn guitar and that there's someone standing right in front of you." Artemis blurted out, her cheeks colouring.

"You mean, Megan?" Wally whispered, leaning towards his team-mate.

"Argh!" Artemis cried out. "No I do not mean Megan, for crying out loud… are you actually trying to piss me off?"

"For once, no." Wally uttered, "Please don't tell me its Superboy, I know the guy likes his shirts tight, but really?"

"You cross Megan off the list and immediately jump to Superboy?" Artemis questioned, incredulous.

"Well who else is it going to be? You?" Wally laughed dismissively, but he soon petered out.

"No…" Artemis quickly rejoined, her cheeks flushing a darker red.

"It totally is you!" the speedster crowed.

"And there we have it, I knew there were about 100 reasons why I hated you. Thanks for reminding me." Artemis spat vehemently, her blue eyes murderous. Turning on her heel she made to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Wally called out, his hand reaching out to grab the archers arm and pull her round. Misjudging ever so slightly Wally pulled too hard and Artemis span round to crash into his chest, her nose just brushing with his.

"let go of me." the archer breathed heavily, her whole body tensed.

"No."

"Dammit West, if you don't I will break every bone in your damn body."

"No," Wally reiterated. His eyes catching Artemis', "You just about said you liked me, you don't get to leave the room after dropping a bombshell like that."

"I don't like you…" Artemis whispered, doing her best to sound convinced of her words.

"I don't believe you," Wally rejoined, his body, if possible, moving closer to the archer's.

"Read my lips…" Artemis began.

"I'll do my best," Wally muttered. And without further a do he placed his own lips against hers, muffling any sounds of her protest. For all but a second Artemis struggled against him, but within moments she yielded. Her hands drifted to his neck and she pulled Wally closer towards her, unwilling to let him go. With their bodies pressed together the two superheroes stood for what seemed liked hours, lost in each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry its been so long! Anyway I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think


	11. Floozy

**Summary: Who would have thought going undercover would have been so much hassle**

* * *

_"But I wont mind i__f you take me home _

_Come on, take me home_

_I wont mind if you take off all your clothes_

_Come on, take them off"_

_- Better When You're Naked, Ida Maria_

* * *

Looking down Artemis suppressed a shudder; gone was her green uniform and sensible shoes. Instead, she... she looked like a slut. Thanks to a pair of chicken fillets her breasts had been pushed upwards and outwards, the soft mounds quivering ever so slightly as she walked, or more accurately, tottered on five inch heels. Looking to her right she had to all but suppress a giggle at the sight of Wally. Gone was his red hair, now there was a slicked back mop of long dark locks. His eyelashes and eyebrows tinted brown and his freckles hidden by foundation and tufts of fake facial hair. His Kid Flash uniform switched for tight white jeans and a black silk shirt. In short, he looked the ridiculous part he was supposed to be playing. Heavy bass music thrummed through the dimly lit club they were frequenting, as scantily clad women swung around poles in several cages dotted about the cavernous room. Tugging nervously at the bottom of the scarlet red dress she had been forced in to, her long legs oiled and far too exposed for her liking, Artemis attempted to cover more of her thighs. Shooting a look over her shoulder the archer sent a cursory glance towards a knot of men in a secluded booth; they all looked at her in turn, a certain element of distrust flitting across their features.

"Grab it!" Artemis hissed as she turned to face forward. Her blonde hair bounced around her ears and eyes, thanks to hot rollers and hairspray applied in liberal amounts.

"Grab what?" Wally squeaked.

"Grab my damn ass. Now." Artemis replied through gritted teeth, her Kohl lined eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Do I have to?"

"West, they're not falling for it. You're supposed to be a big time Mafia boss and I'm the cheap floozy... So get your paws on my butt and squeeze..."

The speedster swallowed heavily, several thoughts firing off all at once. Did teenage lust or sheer terror win out? Gritting his teeth his hand tentatively moved towards Artemis backside, her hips swung sensually and she jiggled. Wally audibly gulped as something familiar shifted in his nether regions; they were doing it for the team - for the mission. Finally his hand reached out. Clapping down on her right buttock he squeezed, her supple flesh yielding under his grip. Any other time Wally would have been glad to have a girls ass glued firmly to his hand. But not when he had just tried to convince four would be arms-dealers that he was, in fact, Yuri from Moscow, interested in purchasing some weapons grade plutonium.

"Are you ok with this?" Wally asked hesitantly. "I just want to make it clear, in touching you I do not view you as a cheap floozy..."

"Shut up West," Artemis replied curtly. "Now kiss my neck...and for God's sake, you're not kneading a lump of dough. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, you're supposed to _like_ doing this."

"I'm sorry that my technique isn't measuring up to your exacting standards but I'm just a little concerned by the guys out back wielding AK-47s..." Wally whispered as his mouth skimmed against Artemis neck. Breathing in he caught the familiar floral scent of her perfume; for a brief second Wally wished it wasn't because of a mission that the two had been thrown together. Finally Wally's lips met the smooth the skin of Artemis' neck, the blonde leaned into him, her eyes fluttering shut. The speedster fought back the urge to the punch the air, there was no way in hell that Artemis was that good an actress, she was actually enjoying it. The archer cracked open her eyes and cast a glance over her shoulder, the men had gone back to their conversation. They were safe. Despite being in the all clear and no longer needing to keep up the pretence Artemis didn't say anything. For a fleeting second she wanted Wally to do a lot more than cop a feel. What she wanted was for Wally to leave her hot and gasping for breath as her thighs wrapped around his waist... The images that had been conjured by her minds eyes were suddenly stamped out. She was _not_ into Wally West. She _couldn't_ be into Wally West. And most of all, she wouldn't let the speedster know that she might, quite possibly, be into Wally West.

"Why is your hand still on my butt?"

Wally quickly removed the offending appendage; he wasn't going to let Artemis think he might possibly like having it there.

* * *

**A/N: **So a little shorter than most but I hope you guys liked it and, as always, let me know what you think.


	12. Two In A Bed

**Summary: A future where Wally and Artemis are in a steady relationship. Date night. (Sort of)**

* * *

"_I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take"_

– Cant Hurry Love, Diana Ross

* * *

Wally checked his watch for what seem like the hundredth time that evening. The second hand ticked forward. Looking back up, the red head smiled weakly at the Asian woman sat opposite him.

"Would you like another glass of coke?" the woman questioned, her brown eyes warm.

"I'm good thanks." Wally replied, his hand jumping to the back of his head. He was uncharacteristically nervous; glancing around the sparsely decorated apartment he resisted the urge to grimace. He liked big couches and even bigger TV's, not some sort of zen living crap. Wally glanced back at Mrs Crock hoping she hadn't noticed anything. Artemis' mother, despite giving off all appearances of being normal, gave him the heebie-jeebies.

"I like your..." the speedster searched frantically for something to talk about. "Plant."

"Oh," Mrs Crock gave the young boy opposite her a small smile.

"Yeah, I really like plants. They're fascinating..."

"I never really give them much thought." Mrs Crock replied, her delicate features forming into a slight frown.

"Mmhmm – they're, uh, green. Usually. And there's photosynthesis. _I_ can't do that, can _you_ do that?" Wally rabbited uselessly, hoping that Artemis would eventually materialise.

"I cant say that I..." the paraplegic woman began, faintly bemused at the strange turn the conversation had taken.

"Just ignore him Mom,"

The sense of relief that was now pouring off Wally in droves was not lost on Artemis, sending a discreet elbow into his side she gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry about that Mrs Crock, I have this thing about rambling..."

"And apparently plants," the seated woman commented lightly.

Wally stretched his mouth into a grin, his fingers tapping nervously against his thigh. The archer's blue eyes narrowed slightly, slamming her fist into Wally's leg she grabbed his hand.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Mom." Artemis muttered, before swooping down and placing a chaste kiss against the older woman's cheek.

"Look after yourself dear."

"I always do," Artemis offered reassuringly, before dragging Wally from the room.

* * *

Once they were safely in the hall Wally gave the girl next to him a hard look; before forcing out the three syllables, that only moments before, had fallen on his incredulous ears. "Tomorrow?"

"Right." Artemis nodded, clearly thinking the topic was dismissed. "So, where are we going?"

"Wait, hold up. Where are you going to sleep?" Wally questioned, his green eyes swimming with sheer disbelief.

"Well I was hoping in your bed," the blonde replied, matter of a fact.

The teenager chocked, his fair skin colouring a deep red. Coughing several times in attempt to clear his airways; the speedster sent Artemis a surreptitious glance, trying to decipher if it was all an elaborate wind-up. "My bed?"

"Unless you have a problem with that?" The blonde countered, doing her level best to sound nonchalant. Not like her boyfriend had possibly gagged at the thought of sharing the same square foot of bed with her.

"Problem?" Wally squeaked. "No problem at all, we'll just be sleeping right?" the red head laughed nervously. There were some things that, despite having read nearly every book on every university course, he just wasn't prepared for. And besides, he'd always been better at the theory.

"Sleeping..." Artemis nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. "Exactly."

Wally turned sharply to face her, he knew the archer well enough to realise when she wasn't being entirely genuine. "I mean..." The red head paused, what was he supposed to say? I'd really like to have sex with you, only I'm worried you might laugh in my face when I ask if its in yet? Because, he might as well face it, with his experience (or lack there of) – he was going to be asking the question. Coughing the speedster tried again, very much aware that Artemis was hanging on to every word.

"Sleeping will obviously play a part in the nights activities..." Wally did his best to smile, trying to dispel the tension. "But um, we can always see what else happens."

"What else happens?" Artemis reiterated, leaning into the red head ever so slightly.

"Right..." he nodded. Emboldened - a phrase, Wally swore he must have borrowed from Roy, tumbled from his mouth unchecked. "Or we could just go back to my place and see what happens now?"

Artemis expelled a stream of giggles, "Easy there big fella. I'm not that kind of girl..."

Wally smiled, his green eyes meeting hers, "Turns out I am."

"What, a bit of a slut?" Artemis teased, leaning in closer to the speedster, her blue eyes glinting with good humour.

"That's one way of putting it."

Closing the gap between them entirely Artemis pressed her warm lips firmly against Wally's before pulling back and whispering. "It doesn't matter what happens tonight, I just want to spend it with you."

Wally smiled warmly, "I'm glad you said that."

Gently clasping Artemis' hand, Wally pulled the girl stood before him into a further kiss; their lips meeting and parting, tongues waging an age old war.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope none of that was a little too crass for anyone? Considering the rating and stuff.. Erm I assume Artemis' mum is Mrs Crock? Anyway! I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think!


	13. Starcrossed

**Summary: **Following on from the previous chapter - Wally and Artemis make it to the bedroom

* * *

"_I want a Sunday kind of love  
A love to last past Saturday night  
And I'd like to know it's more than love at first sight  
And I want a Sunday kind of love  
Oh yea yea"_

– A Sunday Kind of Love, Etta James

* * *

Wally shifted uneasily under cotton sheets, the fabric rubbing against his exposed torso as he tried not to think about what was going on behind the closed bathroom door. Artemis had been in there for what seemed like hours, well anything that surpassed a minute seemed like hours to the red head, but this? With the possibility of Artemis coming out in a bustier and suspenders wielding a riding crop – it was an eternity of waiting. Freeing his arms Wally placed them hesitantly on top of the covers, clasping his hands together he resisted the urge to twiddle his thumbs. There was no telling what Artemis was doing in the bathroom but she sure was taking her sweet time. Thanks to their conversation earlier that night he was nervous, his body buzzing with a restless energy. Whistling softly the red head glanced towards his computer, maybe he should put on some music? Set the scene... Glancing down at his burgundy bed spread Wally nixed the idea, his bedroom already looked like something Hugh Hefner would favour. Adding the dulcet tones of Barry White to the equation was a worrying combination of ridiculous and seedy. Maybe some Taylor Swift, she was romantic right? The red head cocked his head to one side, something about her uncanny ability to speak to the lovelorn teen generation? Wally frowned, no, he was pretty sure there was a reference to Romeo and Juliet in some of her lyrics – a double suicide, whilst working for the Elizabethan tragedy, was not how he wanted to end the night. Besides, all that talk of gloves and cheeks was kind of hard to live up to.

The red head sunk further back into his pillows, willing himself to calm down, to slow down. Oh God! Slow... He had to go slow. Of all the activities, ever, this was the one when speed was a distinct disadvantage. The speedster's breath began to quicken, beads of sweat forming across his brow. Maybe he could leave? Maybe he could say he was tired? A headache? Wally pushed the ideas to one side; they hadn't even been dating for 6 months and he was already coming up with excuses that were the staple gags for situation comedies about middle-aged married couples. No, he could do this – it was just sex. A small, little word. Nothing scary, it wasn't like what happened with Artemis tonight could possibly have long term ramifications regarding how he saw women and treated sexual partners. No nothing like that. It was a perfectly natural activity. Literally in, out and repeat. She couldn't be expecting any more could she? She wouldn't want anything advanced would she? Maybe he should just read the Karma Sutra in case? But, with the click of the bathroom door all ideas of a crash course in love making was thrown out of the window. Instead, Artemis stepped into Wally's bedroom; her blonde hair cascading down her back. Not a riding crop in sight, rather, flannel shorts and tee shirt. Wally's green eyes met her blue and the two smiled, identical blushes creeping into their cheeks. Shuffling awkwardly towards the bed Artemis sat down on the empty side.

"So..." the archer started.

"So," Wally nodded. "How about we watch some TV?"

"Sure," Artemis agreed, just as Wally reached for the remote and turned on his small television.

With the speedster preoccupied by finding something appropriate to watch Artemis slid into bed, her breathing steady. Late night movie chosen, Wally pulled his arms back under the covers, doing his best to focus on the non existent plot. With each passing second, which seemed to correlate with the number of bombs the protagonist had set off, he was beginning to relax. Soon the speedster's arms were venturing away from his sides, and finally, his fingers bumped against Artemis' own. Slowly but surely their digits interwove; as the archer leaned into Wally, her full lips pressing up against his cheek. Turning to face her Wally pulled Artemis towards him, her body crushed against his and he kissed her. Fumbling fingers crept their way under her tee shirt, brushing up against her smooth skin, but strangely the blonde's derisive laughter did not follow. Instead her own quivering hands landed on his torso, her shaky breath punctuating the still, night air.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah guys, I hope this was ok! Seeing as I'm not a man, I have no idea if this is an accurate portrayal of what a bloke might be thinking before he loses it. But. I hope for the purpose of this it works. Anyway - let me know what you think :)


	14. A Time For Wooing

**Summary: **Wally tries to secure a date from Artemis, and as imaginable, things don't go quite to plan.

* * *

_"The night we met I needed you so  
__And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
__So wont you say you love me? I'll make so proud of me  
__We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go."_

_- _Be My Baby, We Are Scientists

* * *

Artemis stared in disbelief at the boy sat opposite her. The red head grinned somewhat nervously – his green eyes alight with a mixture of hope and a smidgen of fear.

"You want to what?" she demanded, incredulous.

"I want to go on a date with you..." Wally responded, his eyes sliding down to stare at the table.

"But – why?" Artemis questioned, her forehead creased into a frown as she tried to determine whether Wally was being serious.

"Well, I figured it you like a girl – you ask them out on a date."

The archer continued to gaze uncertainly at the speedster. Finally, she spoke.

"If I've done anything to suggest that I..."

"Forget it..." Wally muttered, having heard enough of a rejection and rising to his feet. "It's not a big deal."

"No, Wally..." Artemis forced out, her blue eyes wide with embarrassment and confusion.

"Just drop it, ok?" Wally's eyes met Artemis' and with that he left the room; leaving a cavernous silence in his wake. The blonde remained seated, staring at her energy drink she tried to unravel the complicated mess that was the ended conversation. A workout, she reasoned, would help put everything into perspective. Or, at least she would get to beat the crap out of some robots – that always helped.

* * *

Several hours later Artemis emerged from the shower, her blonde hair slicked back and her skin glistening under the harsh strobe lights. Wally had asked her out on date, the annoying speedster had somehow thought it would be a good idea to ask her out on date. Apprently, the insessent teasing was simply a way of masking his feelings for her, and they were distinctly positive. The last time someone had insulted her instead of actually admitting they might like her was in kindergarten. Figures that Wally had the maturity of a pre-schooler. When she was mad at someone it was because she was mad at them; not a smokescreen that enabled her to harbour amorous thoughts for her team-mates.

Well, Wally annoyed her – hence the fighting. But did she really hate him? Sure, he was immature and kind of stupid at times. But his freckles were sort of cute and the way his green eyes could express a whole myriad of emotions in an instant. His general affability, selflessness... There was something about Wally West that didn't bother her... That she possibly liked? The blonde shook her head as she roughly pulled on some clothes. Suddenly, the image of Wally popped unbidden into her head. Strangely, the thought of the speedster did not leave her retching. Quite the opposite in fact, it was like champagne bubbles or the smell of cut grass, and Artemis Crock smiled.

* * *

With renewed purpose she left her room – her one goal to find Wally. Unsurprisingly, the red head was sat in the rec room, a large game of something or other blown up on the large screen. Confronted with the sight of Wally the wind was taken out of her sails. The archer inwardly cursed, she could fire off her arrows under the pressure of enemy fire, hold her own against Black Canary; why was talking to a boy any different? The blonde bit her lip, of course it was different... She could get hurt. Finally Artemis stepped forward, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Wally..."

The red head paused the game before slowly turning to face her.

"Artemis."

"Do you think..maybe... we could go for ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Wally repeated, perking up instantaneously. Sadly, Artemis was pretty sure it had more to do with the sweet dessert, as opposed to the prospect of spending time with her.

"Yeah, with me..." the archer blushed, she was _not _ used to doing this.

"Like a... " Wally started.

"Date," Artemis responded firmly. Giving a small smile she gestured with her head for Wally to get up.

"So..." the speedster smiled, a familiar glint in his eye. "You like me?"

Artemis' cheeks coloured prettily, before promptly leaning over and placing her lips against Wally's cheek; silencing the teenager for a good five minutes – a long time if you're the Fastest Boy Alive.

* * *

**A/N: **I seem to take forever and a day to update this fic! Really sorry guys - this baby is a little short, I think I'll get some more inspiration when I start watching the show again. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think!

Also **Opaul: **you've reviewed a couple of times but as your PM thing is off and the email reply review doh-icky wasn't working, due to upgrades etc I could never reply... Anyway - just wanted to say thanks.


	15. Easy Virtue

Summary: At a Wayne Foundation society event, Wally and Artemis enter into a game of one-upmanship.

* * *

"_Oh, a beautiful face  
And a wicked way  
And I'm paying for her beautiful face  
Everyday  
All that work  
Over so much time  
If I think too hard  
I might lose my mind"_

- Next Girl, The Black Keys

* * *

Wally tugged at his collar, he was nervous. Just about every person in the joint was a member of the well-heeled elite – they could actually afford the clothes they were wearing. The red head pulled at his shirtsleeve, a rented tux for the evening and he just about looked the part. The speedster breathed heavily, his eyes scanning the room for the first sign of a fresh wave of waiters bearing canapés. He didn't know what he was doing here, well he did. Boy Wonder had asked him.

"So, how you holding up?" It was Dick; hair slicked back and blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I've lost my date and I can't seem to get any decent food," Wally grumbled. His green eyes lighting up momentarily at the sight of the large double doors towards the back of the room gradually opening.

"Lost your date?" Dick repeated, humour interweaving his words.

"I wouldn't say lost..." Artemis' voice drifted across to the two, smiling warmly at Wally, she lent in and kissed him.

"Where've you been?" Wally questioned, trying his best to sound annoyed. But as per usual, the sight of his girlfriend in a slinky green dress and he was all come over.

"Just outside, it's a little stuffy in here."

"Tell me about it," Robin agreed before sticking out his hand. "Dick Grayson, nice to meet you."

"Artemis, " the blonde replied, her hand retaining its grip for a little longer than necessary; recognition flickering in her eyes. "Where'd you guys meet?"

"Uh..." Wally began, but he was immediately cut off by the Boy Wonder.

"Summer camp." Dick grinned, "We had some good times at Lake Dawson."

"Right," Wally continued seamlessly. "Friends at first sight you might say."

"So you two went to the same Summer Camp," Artemis repeated slowly. "Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't Bruce Wayne send his ward to something a little more upmarket?"

"Ah that's not Bruce's style. He thinks it's good if I stay grounded." Dick smiled casually, "I probably should go head off Miss Universe, Bruce has turned up with a bareback horse rider for a date. Things might get messy."

"Do you always take it upon yourself to protect Mr Wayne's romantic interests?" Artemis questioned, incredulous.

"Nah, only if Alfred's busy." Dick waved goodbye before disappearing into the sea of well-tailored black jackets.

* * *

Once the young heir was out of earshot Artemis turned to Wally, her hand clasping his.

"So, how do you really know him?" the blonde's voice was a hushed, hurried whisper as she leant into Wally.

"Camp," the speedster returned. His body stiffening for the briefest of seconds, so fast that Artemis failed to register his change in demeanour.

"You can tell me you know, I won't laugh."

Wally growled ever so slightly, "You assume that if I am in fact lying about meeting Dick at summer camp, it's because the circumstances that we hypothetically, actually met in, were embarrassing? Seriously, I'm not that much of a doofus."

"So summer camp?" Artemis' eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Wally repeated firmly, wishing that Robin hadn't disappeared.

"Fine," Artemis said, her tone suggesting that it was anything but.

"Artemis..." Wally began.

"Forget it," the archer replied. Changing the subject she added, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," Wally agreed before the blonde veritably yanked him onto the dance floor. Placing the red head's hand on her lower back she grasped the other and began to lead him around the floor.

"You're good at this," Wally squeaked, as he felt Artemis get entirely too close for the establishment.

Artemis placed her lips against his neck, eliciting a slight groan from the speedster. "So you're sticking to summer camp?"

"That's not fair..." Wally mumbled into Artemis' upswept blonde hair.

"Who said I had to play fair?" came the archer's breezy reply.

Wally frowned, resolving that two could play at that game. Spinning Artemis out from him, he quickly snapped her back into his chest, ginning as she gasped in pleasure. Raking his hands down her back they came to land somewhere in the vicinity of her bottom. Dipping Artemis down before she had a chance to orientate herself, Wally's mouth was skimming across the delicate skin of her décolletage.

"Does it really matter where we met?" Wally questioned, as his fingers traced delicate patterns across the exposed skin of Artemis' back.

The archer's eyes fluttered shut, for a moment she was lost in Wally's ministrations. Gritting her teeth she pulled herself back to her feet, her leg riding up Wally's thigh as she pushed herself into him, in control again.

Wally held back a moan; he wasn't going to concede anything to the blonde. Kissing his girlfriend full on the mouth he gradually pushed down her leg, and wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Private?" Artemis whispered, her eyes longing as she tried to remain on task.

"Remember," Wally added. His lips gently brushing against the archer's, his hot, teasing breath causing her cheeks to flush a deep red. "I can vibrate."

With those word's Artemis virtually collapsed into the speedster, her body quivering with her pulsating desire.

"Is this the way you're going to win every argument in the future?" Artemis' voice wavered as Wally's hand slipped under the satin fabric of her gown to stroke the sensitive skin of her waist.

"No, only when I'm losing," Wally muttered. Slowly manoeuvring the blonde off the dance floor, he hoped that in his paranoia Bruce hadn't put up cameras in all of the bedrooms.

* * *

**A/N: **I know in the show Robin does guard his identity pretty well so it may be a little bit of a stretch that Wally knows etc But if any of the team are going to know – I figure it would make the most sense for Wally to. Also – sorry its been such a long time since I've updated, been moving and still don't have decent internet access! Anyway, let me know what you think


	16. The Spy Who Came in from the Cold

Summary: With Artemis' true motivations revealed, how will Wally react to her betrayal?

* * *

'_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..."_

- Fallen, Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Wally's eyes widened behind his high impact goggles; standing directly opposite him was Artemis with her bow fully extended – an arrow trained towards his chest.

"What are you doing?" Wally demanded.

"My job..." Artemis whispered, her voice cracking as hot, messy tears began to flow, unbidden, down her cheeks.

"What job?" Kid Flash shot back, disbelief flitting across his features.

"The job that I was sent here to do." The blonde replied, her voice barely audible.

"Who sent you?" Wally asked, dreading the answer he was halfway sure he knew already.

"Shadows..." Artemis gasped, her hands shaking. Gritting her teeth the archer steadied herself, this wasn't her – she wasn't that weak, pathetic little girl, still green behind the ears. She was trained by the best and she was here to do a job.

"You're working for them?" Wally stuttered, his brain doing its best to process what she had just said. Artemis, his teammate, a girl he quite possibly might like. Was working for the Shadows.

The blonde remained silent, her blue eyes steely as she tried to force her middle and index fingers to relax and let the arrow fly. Strangely, her body was not responding to her brain's incessant screaming– she couldn't do it. Closing her eyes momentarily, the blonde tried to focus. Sort through the mess of conflicted emotions that were her life, and figure out what the hell she was doing.

It had been her father who introduced Artemis to this life – against her mother's best wishes. The blonde sniffed; her father didn't really give a damn about her. It was only when she had displayed an uncanny ability to fight, having pleaded with her father to give her a demonstration, that he became interested. She wasn't a daughter – she was a malleable object. She was something that could be trained, something that could be taught to deal in death.

The archer let loose a jagged breath, Batman had offered her a way out – a way in from the cold. She had taken it, a new identity and maybe a new life. But those chances were lost to her now; she didn't care how invulnerable and mighty the League was. Her mother wasn't – not anymore. The Shadow's had seen to that and could quite easily take the life they had left her with.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash's voice punctuated the still night air, wrenching the archer out from her troubled thoughts. Pulling down his mask Wally's face was revealed, his green eyes pleading. "You don't have to do this..."

The archer gave a shaky laugh, her blood shot eyes avoiding contact with Wally. She couldn't look at him – she couldn't face to see the betrayal in his eyes. The rest of them she could cope with, anger and resentment was what she wanted. Not with Wally, with him the deception would be at its worst. But she knew, despite all of that, he'd still offer her compassion. Artemis lowered her bow as shuddering sobs racked her small frame, she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve him.

"Artemis..." Wally tried again, this time taking a tentative step forward.

With a restrained yell of frustration, the archer swung up her bow. Barely aiming, she let the arrow loose. Gasping for breath she threw the offending bow to one side, grappling with her quiver that soon joined the weapon. Dropping to the ground her fingers clawed desperately at the floor, as she tried to steady herself.

"Artemis, it's ok. We can talk to Batman – he'll know what to do." Wally offered, as he crouched down beside the blonde, a green arrow shaft clenched tightly in his hand.

"He can't protect her Wally, not against them... I have to..."

"Can't protect who?" the speedster questioned, his free hand hesitantly reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder.

"My mother, if I don't kill you – if I don't betray you all. They'll know and..." The archer bit her lip, a small droplet of blonde escaping. Focusing on the pain she attempted to find her centre, regain control.

"They're the Justice League Artemis," Wally whispered. Leaning forward his forehead rested against the blonde's. "They can do anything."

"Wally..." the archer began.

"The Flash can run her to Happy Harbour, to HQ, wherever. We can protect her. You don't have to do this..." Wally's voice was firm, a rarely found quality in the speedster.

"You promise?" Artemis whispered, daring to hope.

"I promise," Wally replied.

Artemis nodded her head. And she knew, despite it all, she could trust him.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is my take on the mole that was discussed in the episode 'Targets'. Admittedly this chapter is a little grittier (maybe?) than my others, but I hope you still liked it. Let me know what you think!


	17. Knight In Cherry Red Spandex

Summary: Artemis is stuck on hostile ground, but then you don' leave a man behind, right? Enter her rescuer, stage left.

* * *

"_Heal the scars from off my back_

_I don't need them anymore_

_You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars_

_I've come home"_

- Welcome Home, Son – Radical Face

* * *

Artemis' jaw clenched, pressing her back into a rapidly crumbling wall she tried to steady her breathing. The situation was fast deteriorating and she didn't know how long she could hold out, her quiver was virtually empty – there were only a few trick arrows Batman had insisted she carry in an attempt to firm up the link between her and Green Arrow. She wasn't Ollie's sidekick and to her, they were useless.

Glancing towards the clock tower in the now desolate town square the archer cursed, she had an hour until her scheduled extraction. Giving the plaza a quick sweep she couldn't make out any possible threats. Save for the son of bitches that were sending the occasional machine gun fire at the wall she was sheltering behind.

"Shit," Artemis whispered. Smacking her head into the concrete, she grit her teeth, "Come on, stop being a baby."

Slinging her bow onto her back she readied herself, shooting one last look over her shoulder Artemis pushed off the wall; charging head long into the square. The sound of gunfire prompted her to tumble through the air, landing in the lee of an upturned downtown bus. Another spray was fired into the side of the vehicle, Artemis closed her eyes – trying not to imagine how easily the bullets would melt through her flesh. Finally, the barrage stopped, the gunners were reloading. Launching away from the bus Artemis powered along the cobbled floor, jumping over car doors and abandoned bicycles in the process.

Fumbling fingers had finally done the job and the shooting began in earnest once more. Casting one fearful glance over her shoulder Artemis headed for the nearest shop front, an abandoned café. Diving head long through the hole that used to serve as window Artemis hit the floor hard, before rolling onto her stomach.

Shuffling across the floor and doing her best to avoid the large pieces of glass that would like no more than to rip up her skin, the archer made it to the bar. Jumping to her feet she vaulted over the wooden surface, dropping to the ground her hand hovered over her comms links. She had been told not to break radio silence. But then the bastards knew where she was already – was there any point trying to maintain a secret that was already blown?

Another heavy salvo of high calibre bullets shot through the remainder of the café's window. Scrambling for cover, the archer's hand went to her earpiece – it was now or never.

"Artemis to Young Justice, come in..."

"Artemis what are you doing?"

"Kal, I'm getting my ass handed to me by some assholes with semi-automatics. My position's already been compromised, I need to get out now."

Aqualad sighed; the archer could just picture him squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Ok, we're coming for you."

Artemis shut her eyes as static met her ears, they were coming to get her out, she was safe. Reaching for her last two arrows she pulled them from her quiver. Balancing the two in the palm of her hand, a lone tear gently drifted down her cheek. These arrows didn't belong to her, it didn't matter how hard she pretended to be the hero – she would never convince herself that she could be.

"You really didn't check to see if there was a back way out?" a taunting voice questioned.

Artemis' eyes narrowed, the voice wasn't sounding directly in her ear. Turning slowly she fixed the source of the comment with a sour glare.

"No, I didn't – funny how suppressive machine gun fire can stop a girl." Artemis spat, her blue eyes swimming with rage.

"Are you crying?"

"No..." Artemis retorted, her free hand roughly wiping at her cheeks.

Of all the people – it had to be him. She could have handled Miss Martian; the blonde had fast learnt to tune out the small talk. The extent of the conversation provided by Superboy would have been a grunt and that suited her fine. But no, it was Wally 'Motor Mouth' West.

"Sure looked like you were crying..." Kid Flash commented, an annoying smirk doing its level best to mock the archer.

"It was a bug," Artemis snapped. "Look, are we getting out of here or not?"

Wally's grin widened further, "A bug? Really? You think I'm going to fall for that crap?"

Artemis' suppressed the urge to punch Kid Flash, her left eye twitching as she did so.

"West, " the archer growled, grabbing a fist full of spandex she yanked the speedster towards her. "Get. Us. Out. Of. Here. Now."

"Maybe if you ask nice..." Wally grinned, dangling the promise of escape above her head.

"I swear to God Speed Freak, if you don't get us out of her in a second I _will _find someway of using these trick arrows Green Arrow gave me... It'll probably involve sticking them somewhere the sun don't shine."

Instead of some pithy retort courtesy of Kid Flash, Artemis found herself slung unceremoniously over one shoulder. It was in less than a second and the two were on the move, the blonde's eyes widening as the world sped past, blurs of colour and misshapen figures stretching past her. Finally, they stopped and Artemis was back on her feet. The world had righted.

"So, do I get a thank you?" Kid Flash questioned, his goggles resting above his head.

"I..." Artemis began, before lunging away from the assembled team.

Soon enough the group heard the quiet retching of the archer.

"Whoops, you should shut your eyes next time!" Wally called out, as he wolfed down a chocolate bar. "My bad!"

Artemis wiped her mouth, strangely the urge to kill the red head wasn't broadcasting as loud as usual. For now, she was just glad to be alive.

* * *

**A/B: **Hope this is ok guys! Let me know what you think :)


	18. Confessions of a Loving Kind

Summary: They say love is a battlefield, but what if it really is?

* * *

"_Well we know where we're goin'_

_But we don't know where we've been_

_And we know what we're knowin'_

_But we cant say what we've seen_

_And we're not little children_

_And we know what we want _

_And the future is certain _

_Give us time to work it out"_

- Road to Nowhere, Talking Heads

* * *

The battle raged on around them. Wally tried not to wince as the broken form of Wonder Woman, ordinarily full of majesty and grace, flew passed them; only to crash through an already destabilised wall. Red bricks fell around the Amazon and as the dust settled, her slender arm could be seen pocking out from under the rubble, blood falling from her fingertips.

Another crash was heard as Earth's greatest hero was sent careening into the side of a bridge, the metal screeching in protest as the balustrades began to buckle. An oncoming train on the cusp of taking an almighty swan dive into nothing, but no sooner had Superman taken the hit and destabilised the bridge; a shimmering emerald train track materialised, taking the oncoming locomotive away.

Artemis barley registered the bright red stream of light that passed a hairs breathed from her. Her eyes instead were locked with the green orbs that were usually protected by goggles. Another barrage of what could only be described as laser beams shot towards them, two strong arms grabbed her and the two were powering away. Still not re-engaging with fight, still looking at each other.

"What did you say?" Wally whispered, his eyes flitting back to the battle. The collective forces of the JLA, JSA and Young Justice were still getting their asses handed to them. But he had to know if he heard her right, he had to know if they were still worth fighting for.

"I..." Artemis whispered, before pushing Wally's head down as several blocks of concrete whistled past them.

"Did you..." Kid Flash stuttered. The imperative to get back to the fight was beginning to tug. But he needed to know.

"You know what I said Wally," came the archer's hoarse response. Artemis' gloved hand gently rested against the speedster's chest, his heart hammering beneath her fingers, betraying his nerves.

"But you said that we didn't..."

"I was trying to protect you." The blonde's shoulders shook, and it had nothing to do with the shadowy presence of death walking across the battlefield. "Protect my heart."

Wally swallowed heavily; maybe this wasn't the best place for it. In fact, it really wasn't.

"Then you do..." Wally's words came out with a shaky breath.

"Love you? Yes." Artemis whispered.

Gently their hands clasped: it was fleeting, it was everything, it was love.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys, I'm not sure where I was going with this one :P Hopefully you all like it though!


	19. Defying Gravity

Summary: Future fic, Artemis is no longer a hero - finding herself in Central City will she find something she wasn't aware she had been looking for.

* * *

"_Old Friends_

_Old Friends_

_Sat on their park bench like bookends_

_Newspaper blowin' through the grass_

_Falls on the round toes_

_Of the high shoes_

_Of the old friends"_

- Old Friends/Bookends, Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

The rain was falling hard, the drops hitting the large murky puddles and shooting back into the air, only to land on the feet of the pedestrians hurrying to get off the streets. Pulling her green hood further over her eyes Artemis sighed, she didn't know what she was doing here. Central City was far from home, a bright shining municipality akin to Metropolis and Star City, nothing like the dark streets of Gotham.

Pushing straggles of blonde hair out from her eyes, the archer continued down the pavement unsure of what she hoped to achieve. The Flash protected the twin cities but there was no guarantee of an audience just by walking along the streets. Slender arms hugging her slim form, Artemis looked heavenward, wondering when the storm would break and leave the city bathed in sunlight once more. But it seemed that the winds still had enough rage in them to go on for hours, forcing everyone indoors. But not her – on she walked.

A stranger in an unfamiliar town Artemis wandered listlessly, no real destination in mind. The one time hero smiled ruefully, it was as if the universe was mocking her. Even the smallest of choices eluded her, she was stuck in a perpetual limbo –nothing was certain and she was lost. It was the sort of lost that transcended compasses and maps, her heart; her very soul was lost to her. Lost in the complicated mess that was her life, was she a hero? Was she the enemy, one of the hated other? Or was she just simply Artemis Crock? But for so long she'd been defined by what she did, and without it she was rudderless, Artemis really was a Crock; a crock of shit.

Gathering a fistful of sodden green fabric she squeezed hard, her fingernails cutting into her palms, even through the thick cotton. Tears fell unbidden from her eyes, but it didn't matter, they mingled with the raindrops. No one would know. She was glad for the rain.

The silence of the city was broken. A large ball of flames erupted into the sky a couple of blocks away. Artemis blinked, feeling the intense heat from where she stood. Gritting her teeth she pulled back her hood, already the screams were ringing through the air. Without really registering her actions she was running, running headlong into danger. Running to help.

* * *

An empty vehicle came flying in her direction, quickly dropping to the floor she skidded along the tarmac. Hastily pulling herself back onto her feet she mounted an abandoned car's bonnet, running up the windscreen she made it to the roof. Jumping to the adjacent car she saw what looked to be a small man, a gun held in his hand that was spewing great streams of fire. Artemis growled in frustration, she was without a weapon and getting in to close quarters would undoubtedly lead to some serious burns.

"Mommy!" a small child's scream punctuated the air. He was afraid. Scanning the street ahead of her the blonde quickly spotted him, leaping from her position she sailed down towards him. Hitting the ground she dropped into a roll, breaking her fall. Hissing as her ankle buckled under the pressure Artemis powered on, she could see the man in the suit advancing.

"Sonofabitch..."

Shaking off the anger she moved, her eyes trained on the boy she avoided the strangling citizenry of Central City. Finally she had him in her arms.

"Are you ok?" came her hurried question. Shooting a look over her shoulder she quickly made tracks.

"Mommy!" the kid cried out again.

"Come on little guy, where's your mom?"

"In th' building!" the toddler shrieked, his chubby finger pointing towards an old tower block that was now ablaze.

"Oh, ok... I have to make sure that you're ok before I..."

The little boy's fearful eyes suddenly widened, as if he was aware of something that she was not.

"Flash!" It was one word, spoken as if everything was righted, as if the world now had meaning and that nothing bad could happen, ever. One word spoken out loud had Artemis' heart constricting painfully in her chest.

Within seconds the blur of red and gold was across the street, a woman was leaning out of the window, screaming. Artemis' eyes widened, there was no possible way that he could navigate the building and get to her in time. But to her disbelief the blur kept heading towards the building, and then that blur kept running – up the side of a wall. And gravity? What was gravity to the Fastest Man Alive? Artemis blinked and the woman was gone.

The child in her arms noticed too, "Mommy!" He called out once more, but this time there was no fear. The Flash had saved her.

Artemis looked down and then quickly back up, no sooner had she done so and the child was being lifted from her arms. Surrendering him she remained silent unsure of what to say. Pulling her hair off her face she glanced forwards. The Flash was standing before her, the fires under control out and the man in the suit knocked out.

Artemis stood agape. He was taller now, broader and he was vibrating with unused energy and then there was that smell. The smell that all speedsters seemed to share – Artemis likened it one thing she was pretty sure didn't exist, but if lightning had a scent they all bathed in it.

The bright red mask covered the majority of his face but she could see his eyes. Unlike his predecessor's blue, these were a deep green.

"Wally?" the name was whispered; as if she said it any louder it would disappear on the wind.

The Flash remained silent but his eyes clouded, reaching forward with his right hand he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Artemis couldn't help it, but tears began to pour down her cheeks. She had missed it all, she had missed Barry's death, she had missed Wally West pick up the mantel of the Flash. She had missed it _all_. She missed the boy that had ribbed her constantly and worked his way into her heart. But now he wasn't that boy, he was the man everyone had been hoping he'd become.

"I..." the blonde started, she wanted him to say something. There was so much to be said.

Suddenly two arms were around her waist and they were running. Coming to an abrupt halt the two were now in an abandoned town square and the rain was still falling. The Flash's arms were wrapped around her and within an instant her mouth was pressed against his. Falling into his embrace the skies rolled with thunder. God knew how much she wanted to stay there.

But Artemis pulled back. She had to let him go; she could never understand nor keep him. Wally West could ride the lightning and she was afraid of being left behind.

"Artemis?" it was his turn to question her.

Three simple words escaped her lips, "I miss you."

And it was the truth.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! I wrote that quickly, the idea just ran away with me. Anyway! I hope you liked it and let me know what you think :)


	20. Impulse

Summary: A training session leads to some undesirable thoughts.

* * *

"Red hair, Sir, in my opinion, is dangerous."

- Very Good Jeeves, PG Wodehouse

* * *

Artemis winced as a harsh cry was sounded, her keen eyes picking out the signs and tells - she knew what was coming. Soon after Miss Martian's unusual battle cry was heard a resounding slap echoed throughout the training room, Wally West's body hitting the floor the source of the sudden noise. Megan backed away slowly, two feelings fighting for supremacy: sheer joy at effectively 'handing it' to an opponent and the overwhelming sense of guilt that she may have caused Wally injury.

Kid Flash rolled onto his stomach before pulling himself upright, grinning good-naturedly he offered his hand to Megan. It had after all been a fair match, no powers. Megan it turned out was the superior fighter. Who would have thought that was coming? Artemis frowned slightly, the thing was, it shouldn't have. In every instance, in the field and during practice, Wally had proved himself to be the more physical of the two. Whilst possessing the augmented strength of a Martian, Megan was still reluctant in using her 'brawn'. She would always fall back on her mental abilities. The speedster on the other hand, was not afraid to get physical. Artemis chuckled under her breath; Wally had been pulling his punches, effectively taking a dive.

"Artemis, you're up!" Black Canary called out, an encouraging arm waving. Turning to Wally she addressed the speedster, a knowing look in her eye. "You ok to go again kid?"

"I could go for hours," Wally winked, directing his response towards the archer.

Artemis groaned, resisting the urge to send a particularly vicious right hook at the red head.

"Well, now that's cleared up," Dinah muttered, exasperated.

* * *

Artemis squared her shoulders, facing off against the red head. Clenching both her fists, she brought one up to protect her face and the other held slightly further away. Wally widened his stance, eying up Artemis' hands, for a moment neither made a move, both trying to determine who would initiate the dance.

With a guttural yell Artemis was upon Wally, her leg powering through the air in an elegant arc. Wally ducked her flying limb and in one fluid movement tried to knock Artemis off her feet. Offering the red head a mocking smile the archer easily jumped, landing back on her feet she kicked up with her right leg. To her annoyance Wally was prepared, his hands grabbing her ankle before he forcibly pulled her towards him, her balance lost, the speedster had her on the floor. In a second he held her in a lock, the blonde hissed in frustration.

"Is this the only pretext that you get a girl this close to you West, without being charged for harassment that is?" Artemis grunted, trying to wriggle herself free.

"You'd be surprised how many girls dig the spandex." Wally grinned before elaborating, "I have a cute butt. Skin tight outfits can only do good for me."

"Cute butt huh? I'll try and look out when I'm kicking it, I might be a little distracted though - "

The speedster cut her off, "Why, because what you really want us to be is buck naked and wrestling between the sheets?"

Artemis growled, "No..." Finally she had pulled her arms free, bringing one down in a chopping motion she broke Wally's grip. "I've been thinking about ripping you a new one for some time now, that becoming a reality is what'll be distracting."

Rolling along the mat, Artemis regained her footing. Propelling herself forward she sent a flurry of punches towards the now standing Kid Flash. Each and every attack was blocked, a counter punch almost always thrown.

Snatching Artemis' arms towards him, Wally spun her round, twisting them behind her back. The archer winced in pain, her head bucking against Wally's chest.

"Like I said Artie, I can go for hours. You ready to give up yet?"

His breath tickled her neck, its touch sparking something within her.

"Give up?" Artemis snorted, "Not on your life, I unlike some, don't go easy on my teammates."

Wally's eyes widened slightly, "I..."

"Kid Flash, winner." The computer's cool voice reverberated through the chamber.

"I think that's a wrap guys," Dinah shouted out. "Hit the showers."

* * *

Artemis lay slouched across a chair, her hair still wet, she idly flipped through a magazine. Her gaze shifted when she heard a new arrival to the rec room, red hair plastered to his head Wally was just about to demolish what looked like enough food to feed a family for a week. Artemis bit back the urge to gag.

Kid Flash said nothing to her as he began his meal; frowning, Artemis threw down her magazine before walking towards him.

Hands akimbo she addressed him, "Why did you let Megan off and not me?"

Glancing up, Wally gulped down a particularly large mouthful. "You can take it and Megan needed a little confidence booster."

"She doesn't need a confidence booster, what she needs is comprehensive training with teammates that aren't going to let her have it easy."

"Are you actually upset because Megan might not have learnt the best lesson today or because you're jealous I didn't go easy on you?" Wally countered, his food forgotten as he too stood up.

Artemis wobbled; he was standing directly in front of her, very much in her face. His freshly cleaned body exuding smells that were hitting all the right spots, soap and Paco Robanne an intoxicating mix.

"Jealous? Please, I care about the team working as a cohesive unit, not whether you think I need a confidence booster. And like you said, I can take it." She snapped back tartly, she was not succumbing to a smell for crying out loud.

Wally snorted, "Course you can take it. Little Miss Archery is nothing but perfect."

"What?" Artemis exploded, stepping closer towards the speedster, their chests bumped. Her skin tingled, sparking through her flesh, only to come to an end between her thighs.

"Robin grew up with freakin' Batman, yet he still knows how to have a good time. You on the other hand?"

"What? I'm an ice queen, is that it?" Artemis shot back, her voice leaden with anger.

"Pretty much, and you know what? It makes you seem like a complete bitch." Wally muttered, his shoulders hunching forward.

Artemis' eyes widened, how could such harsh words be expelled from such perfectly formed pink lips. The air around her was suddenly too close, the red head so far into her comfort zone she was pretty sure she'd either head butt him or burst into bitter tears. Making to move backwards she found herself stuck. Wally's hand was wrapped around her upper arm.

"You don't have to be you know, we could try being nice to each other." His voice was low, earnest and genuine. It hurt how much he wanted to help.

"Why would you want to be nice to me if all that's true?" Artemis replied, trying her best to stay in control of the situation. Not to cry.

"Because you're not really a bitch, you just need to learn how to relax." Wally smiled, "Maybe get a personality transplant."

Artemis looked up, affronted, before a snort escaped her, followed by a hesitant chuckle. Wally was still holding onto her, the soap and cologne still working their magic.

Maybe it was the cute butt; maybe it was his red hair. But whatever it was, stopped her from pulling away. And it made Wally West dangerous.

* * *

**A/N: **Re the Wodehouse quote - everyone should read him. He is excellent.

Anyway - hope you guys liked this and let me know what you think! I am also toying with a companion piece to this fic that would play on some of the issues I've written about. Namely Artemis being a double agent and Barry's demise. If you'd be interested in reading something along those lines, drop me a message. Or something?


	21. Good Night, and Good Luck

**Summary: **It's the end of Young Justice.

* * *

"_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss_

_A sigh is still just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by"_

- As Time Goes By, Frank Sinatra

* * *

The six of them stood on a rooftop, the apartments surrounding the old department store were full of life and noise. But these six stood in a silence befitting the occasion. It was the end of days.

They were older now, stronger and perhaps wiser. A bond between them had been forged in the heat of battle and the sweet relief of peace. But now this bond was to face it's greatest hardship. To be tested beyond anything it had endured before. Fallen heroes, Earth shattering destroyers and the bittersweet trials of love; Young Justice had been tested and emerged victors.

"So that's it then?" Wally spoke up, dejected.

"You out of all of us needs this," Kaldur replied, his hand coming to rest on the speedster's shoulder.

Wally laughed humourlessly, "Seriously? I need you guys... this is like if you told me that I couldn't run anymore."

"Wally," a soft voice spoke out.

The red head quickly turned to face the speaker. Artemis Crock had matured, now in possession of a regal beauty; something that Diana insisted was a gift from her namesake. The blonde smiled wanly at Wally's acknowledgement, her heart swelling in her chest as she felt a wave of emotions hit her.

"You're headed for big things. The goddamn Justice League gave you an invitation to join them, you can't keep looking back – you have to move forward."

"Without you," Wally shot back.

Artemis' forehead creased into a frown. "I'm not League material, but Dinah mentioned something about a clock tower and Huntress."

"You'll have to clear that with Batman," the teasing voice of Dick Grayson commented.

"Clear it with him?" The archer quirked her eyebrow.

"Hey, Gotham's his city – any vigilante group wanting to operate out of there has gotta pay their respects." Dick grinned, his eyes undoubtedly dancing behind his stylised domino mask.

"You make him sound like a mob boss..." the blonde smiled faintly at the irony.

"You tell that to his face," Grayson dared.

"I would not do that Artemis," Megan interjected. "Batman's still a little scary."

"So you don't want to come to Gotham with me then?" the archer questioned good-humouredly.

"No, I'm still keeping an eye on Starfire, my uncle seemed to think that I would be best placed to do so." Miss Martian shrugged, "She's a little exuberant."

"This coming from you?" Artemis taunted.

Miss Martian merely glared; she was getting good at it.

"So is this really the end?" came Conner's abrupt tones.

"Yes," Kaldur affirmed. Turning towards Dick he added, "Maybe this should be coming from you?"

Dick looked up, his shoulders hunched. "Maybe... Young Justice has had its run; we're not the same kids we started out as. We're not even kids anymore. We did a lot of good but maybe we're ready for something different. This is Graduation Day guys."

Both Megan and Conner nodded, but it proved to be all too much for the Martian. Pulling the assembled group together she had them in a heaving mass of limbs. As various shoulders were squeezed and foreheads bumped Young Justice said their good byes.

* * *

Miss Martian and Superboy were first to leave, both floating up into the air as the full moon behind them hung eerily in the black sky, a beautiful reminder that there was something out there. Kaldur was next, one last nod and he was away, Atlantis was waiting for it's long lost son. In turn Dick gave a mock salute before diving off the side of the building, a d-cel jumpline growing taught and breaking his fall before allowing him to swing through the air.

And then there were two.

"S'long then," Wally whispered anxiously.

Artemis nodded her head, her eyes full of unshed tears. "We'll always have Paris?"

The speedster gave her a tight smile, "Right..."

"You're supposed to say: Here's looking at you kid." Artemis gave a shuddering laugh, tears dampening her lips.

"I've never seen the movie," Wally confessed.

"Classic," Artemis nodded emphatically.

"They don't get together do they," the speedster hedged.

The archer shook her head ruefully.

"But this isn't a movie," the red head said firmly. Reaching out he grabbed the blonde by her arm. Pulling Artemis towards him kissed her. It was straightforward and to the point. Wrapping his arms around her waist the two stood from a moment, moonlight bathing them in soft light.

"We never discussed us Artie. We just assumed that it would be over," Wally whispered softly against Artemis' cheek. Her warm tears leaving a salty taste in his mouth as he gently stroked her hair.

"I might hold you back," the archer muttered weakly.

"I can't do it without you," came Wally's simple answer.

Artemis smiled, before crushing the speedster's lips against hers once more. Her emotions were close to bubbling over and she was afraid to let go but she had him. Pulling back ever so slightly Wally gave her an earnest look.

"I can't promise you forever. But I'm the Fastest Man Alive, we can _always _have Paris."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys! I'm sorry this has been neglected but I was working on my other Wally/Artemis fic and well a proper storyline took precedent. I think this fic has had it's run. But maybe with this ending it's hopeful enough and leaves a giant question mark hanging in the air for what's next. Thanks to all of you who have continually reviewed and those who have read. It's appreciated!


End file.
